Truth or Do You Dare To Take The Dare
by Fleas-Will-Bite
Summary: its our totally bored characters playing a classic game of truth or dare! read to see wat happens... rated t just in case! R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- hello readers of all reading awesomeness! Here's my new story! All disclaimers apply (sadly [Dimka])! ****J enjoy!**

**Micky**

_**Truth or Do You Dare To Take The Dare**_

_Chapter 1_

_Rpov_

Lissa and I were hanging upside down on the couch in her room. Out of nowhere, Christian bursts through the door. He yelled, "I'M BORED!"

We didn't even flinch.

He came over and fixed himself so that he was hanging like us. My phone started to ring, and I slowly got up to grab it. It was a text from Dimitri.

_Wat r u doin? -D_

_Absolutely positively nothing! -R_

_Where r u? -D_

_Lissa's. wanna come over? -R_

_Be rite there! -D_

I shut my phone. Lissa decided to ask, "Who was it?" "Dimitri. He's coming over." Her and Christian nodded their heads.

There was a knock on the door. No one made a move to get it. I heard the door open, then footsteps approaching us. I smelled his aftershave before I heard his voice, "What are you doing?" Christian said, "Nothing. We're bored to death." He replied, "Alright. May I join?"

"Sure" all three of us said.

Not even two minutes later, I jumped up and yelled, "I HAVE AN IDEA!" Everyone said, "what?".

"Lets play truth or dare!"

Lissa said that she'll call Eddie, Mia, and Adrian.

Once everyone was here and ready, I said, "I'm going first and there's nothing you can do about it." I heard a few grumbles, but everyone seemed fine with it.

"Mia, truth or dare?" She thought it over for a second, chose dare. Good. Very good. I pretended to think about it, then said, "I dare you to go up to Stan and ask if he has any extra condoms cuz you ran while doing crazy monkey sex."

She groaned, then nodded and got up. When we were walking out the door, I made sure to grab my camera. We found Stan in his classroom, grading papers. Mia walked in and walked straight up to him with so much confident air, I could smell it.

He looked up, grimaced, then asked, "Yes, miss Rinaldi?" She sighed, steeling herself, then said, "Do you have any extra condoms? I ran out doing crazy monkey sex with my boyfriend."

It so happened that he decided to take a sip of coffee when she said that, making him start choking. He recovered quickly though, and said, "And why on Earth would I give you any?" She answered, "Just 'cause." then turned and practically ran out to us.

All of us, including Mia, were laughing the whole way back to Lissa's dorm.

We sat back down, then Mia turned to Christian, and asked the ultimate question.

"Christian, truth or dare?"

**A.N.- Wat did ya'll think? Any suggestions? Wat should Christian choose? Click that awesomely awesome blue button, and tell me! - Micky**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Hey guys! Thanx soooo much for the awesome reviews! I luv u guys!**

** omg guys i am soooooo sorry about posting the same chap twice! i guess i clicked wrong... sorry guys...**

**All disclaimers still apply…. **

**Well, heres another chappy! Enjoy!**

**Micky**

_**Truth or Do You Dare To Take The Dare**_

_Previously::_

We sat back down, then Mia turned to Christian, and asked

the ultimate question.

"Christian, truth or dare?"

_Chapter 2_

_Rpov_

Christian contemplated the question for about half a millisecond before saying, "Dare."

Mia thought for a minute and then a look of finality crossed her face. She said, "Okay. You have to put on Lissa's playboy bunny outfit, then give Adrian a lap dance while the song Sexy Bitch by Akon is playing."

We all looked at her with our mouths ajar and surprised looks on our faces. I think I was the first one to correct myself because, really, think about it, Mia was the drama queen of us all (not including Adrian) and loved to torture me and Lissa when we got back. She had a pretty evil mind.

Christian finally pulled himself together and started acting all tough and stuff and grumbled a fine. Lissa got up and took his hand and dragged him out of the room to go get changed.

I got up and started looking for where I put the camera. I felt arms snake around my waist, and turn me around. I saw Dimitri smile, and ask, "Looking for something?" while one of his arms reached out and grabbed something. He brought his hand up, and in his hand was….. The camera! All hail Dimitri for his awesome skills of finding stuff!

Just then the door bust open, showing a giggling Lissa, and a fuming Christian wearing a pink corset leotard, with white fluff trim. He had on a fluffy bunny-ears headband, and black fishnet stockings.

We all burst out laughing. He stomped in and went to Adrian. Mia had already gotten the cd player ready and pressed play. Christian started dancing, I think he was trying to imitate some pole dancers or something.

He swung his hips (which made everyone laugh even harder, except Adrian who looked like he was gonna puke), and with every swing, came a step closer to Adrian. On about the fourth swing Christian sat face-forward on Adrian's lap and started grinding. The look on their faces was priceless. Christian looked pained, and Adrian looked, well, green.

This went on for the rest of the song, and by the end, all of us, except those two, were on the floor crying from laughing so hard.

Fun times. Fun times.

As soon as it was over, Christian ran out to go change and Adrian ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Eddie turned to me and said, "Please tell me you caught that on tape?"

I turned on the camera, pressed play, and held it up for everyone to see.

Christian came out and sat down and turned to me and said, "Rose?"

I, being me, answered, "Dare."

He smirked, then said, "Okay. Rose, you have to go get all of your silly string, and go spray Adrian."

I looked at him funny and said, "well, that's not so bad."

He said, "hold on. You have to do it while he's in the shower."

I swear that I heard a dun dun dun from someone. I stood up and said, "fine."

I went to my room, grabbed my silly string, and walked back. When I walked in, I saw that Dimitri had the look of I'm-gonna-kill-you-Christian on. Christian pointed at the bathroom, and I walked towards it. As I passed Dimitri, I patted his head, and whispered that it was alright.

I got to the door, paused, then knocked the door in, stormed to the shower, pulled open the curtain, and sprayed the hell out of my silly string. I faintly heard Adrian screaming like a girl.

When I finally ran out of string, I turned around and ran out. I slammed the door, gasping, and ran to Dimitri and jumped into his lap, saying stuff like 'it was scary' and 'I think I'm blind'. I heard everyone giggling, then it abruptly stopped as the bathroom door slammed open.

I looked up and saw Adrian smirking. He said, "finally couldn't resist, could you Little Dhampir?"

I got up and smacked him upside the head. Christian said, "it was a dare, dude. She has nothing to resist." We all burst out laughing. Adrian sat down, and I turned to comrade, and said, "Hey comrade, truth or dare?"

**A.N.- Hey guys! Did you like it? You know, there's a little blue button right there that has magical powers if you review/comment….**

**micky**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Ok, I know I know… I am the worst updater in history! I just got way to caught up in school and family problems… anywho,, I have no claim what-so-ever no matter how much I wish and I hope you enjoy :D - Micky**_

_Truth or Do You Dare To Take The Dare_

_Previously::_

I looked up and saw Adrian smirking. He said, "finally couldn't resist, could you Little Dhampir?"

I got up and smacked him upside the head. Christian said, "it was a dare, dude. She has nothing to resist." We all burst out laughing. Adrian sat down, and I turned to comrade, and said, "Hey comrade, truth or dare?"

_Chapter 3_

_RPOV_

Dimitri looked totally lost; I couldn't help but giggle a little. He looked at me and then, almost hesitantly, said "Dare." I grinned evilly, deciding on what I would make him do.

He was practically cowering in all his 6'7" glory. I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "You have to go up to Alberta in your underwear, sing 'The Hills are Alive', then propose to her with…." I looked around, spotted a jewelry box and took out this really pretty diamond ring. I held it out to him, grinning.

He grimaced, stood up, then with his guardian mask on, briskly turned around and walked out. I grabbed the camera and followed him. We checked her office, but she wasn't there, so we went to her dorm; sneaking through the back of course. Dimitri walked to her door, the rest of us hanging back a little. I turned on the camera just before he knocked. After a second the door opened and….

_DPOV (YAY!)_

I knocked on her door, dreading what was to come. The door opened and appeared Alberta in -omg- and short, silk nightgown! Oh SHIT! Well, I couldn't back down so, clearing my throat I sang the few words I knew.

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music,_

_With songs they have sung for a thousand years.."_

I had gotten on my knee and pulled out the ring on the last line. I said, "Alberta, you are the coolest guardian I have ever met. You are dedicated and know your duties. Will you marry me?"

I suppose she had spotted the kids because she smiled knowingly, bent down to my hear, and said, "What have you gotten yourself into, Belikov?" I laughed softly. We both stood up and she plastered on the biggest smile and yelled, "Of course I, Alberta Petrov, will marry you, Dimitri Belikov!" I groaned and said, "Goodnight Alberta." She laughed and close the door.

_RPOV_

We were cracking up. We ran back to the dorm, quickly shut the door, and let out a breath. Dimitri looked at me and asked, "Did you get it on tape?" we cracked up laughing again. Dimitri looked at us then turned to… Adrian!

Grinning mischievously, Dimitri said, "Adrian, Truth or Dare?" Adrian, though looking scared, said, "Dare." Dimitri busted out laughing, then calmed himself to where he can speak. "Adrian, I dare you to run around campus in a girls bikinis sing 'I'M TOO SEXY'." Everyone cracked up laughing. Adrian looked around, then said, "okay, but I have to wear one of mine. I'll be right back."

We looked around questioningly. After a couple of minutes of twiddling our thumbs, Adrian walks in with a towel wrapped up on his torso. We looked at each other quizzically. He said, "Well, are ya'll coming or what?"

We stood up and followed him outside. At the door he stripped of his towel and ends up that he was wearing a hot pink string bikini with Japanese-looking flowers on it. He turned to us and asked, "You got the camera on?" I held it up, laughing. He started running, me jogging behind filming. Once we circled around twice, barely dodging 3 guardians, we headed back to the dorm, stumbling around as if we were drunk.

Adrian decided he would stay in this…interesting outfit. He thought for a second and turned inappropriately to Eddie. Yuck! Adrian asked the scariest question ever…. "Truth or Dare?"

Eddie being a man chose dare. Adrian said, "I dare you to make out with Dimitri while Christian is feeling him up and Mia is feeling you up." He grinned triumphantly. The guys jumped up in protest, so Adrian said, "I'll pay you guys 500 bucks each." With that on them and their man pride made them say that they'd do it.

_APOV **warning crazy things!**_

YES! I looked at the girls and Rose was frozen in horror. Lissa had hopped over to her and was clinging to her best friend in fear. Eddie and Dimitri went right into it, but they were grimacing while locking lips. Mia got into it fast. Finally! I got her to show her feelings! Anywho, Christian was just like patting his shoulder. I shoved him into Dimitri. Things got hot and heavy really fast. Rose and Lissa had jumped onto the couch and were cowering under the covers. When I looked back, things were getting a little far. And by little I mean a lot. I decided to break them up… with water!

I went and grabbed a bucket I found and went into the bathroom. I filled it up and ran and dumped it on them screaming, "Edward Cullen Edward Cullen Edward Cullen Edward Cullen!" They all screamed and scampered to different corners. I think I have officially traumatized them. YES!

Eddie slightly turned to Lissa and looked at her expectantly. Lissa, shivering, said, "Uh, umm, uhh… truth?" It came out as a question. Just before Eddie could give his awesome question, Stan burst in the room. He took in the scene before him, looked at me weirdly and then… oh yeah! I'm still in my bikini! No wonder! Haha. He motioned to us all and said "Kirovas. Now." ah, shit.

_**Hey guys! Well, this is gonna be the last chappie in this story! Hope you enjoyed! Kisses! -micky**_


End file.
